Hold My Hand
by MystikIce
Summary: PG13 for violence- RR pairing- CHAPTER 3 UP! When holding a posession of someone, Raven can see through the person's eyes. So what happens when he's a serial-killer, can sense her and goes after her? What can Robin do to help? Slight Romance.
1. Through the Eyes of the Killer

Hold My Hand  
  
Chapter 1: Through the Eyes of the Killer  
  
A/N** LOL... this is kinda late, I know I should've written this like two  
weeks ago, but... ahhhh. well. :D I don't care. I hope you like this Halloween special! Takes place right before Riding on a Roller Coaster! :d  
  
****  
  
"Please don't! They'll look for you and me!!" a girl shouted. Her brown shoulder length hair dangled in front of her face, only revealing scared eyes. Her clothes were torn up from running and being ripped by the sharp twigs and pointy vines. Dirt was smeared on her face and salty tears dried on the dehydrated skin of her cheek. Her wrists were tied up with ropes that splintered this way and that.  
  
"I don't care," the man spat out. He leaned in and smiled. One of his front teeth were missing and a gold replica filled in the gap of his lower left canine tooth. His face was smudged with mud; his hair was wet with the fall rain. He took off his parka, revealing a think body covered by black over- alls and a blue t-shirt. His red hair was streaked with mud from struggling to tie up the girl. The sky poured endless amount of rain water, soaking his body. "Don't mind me, though, I just want to get revenge. And maybe just more." He smiled again. His eerie blue eyes stared into her innocent green eyes. She stared away, but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She let out a soft whimper.  
  
It was dead of night, three weeks before Halloween, this was his big chance to scare everyone, let every think, no- let every being know, that he was supreme; he was a better high school student than them all. He grabbed the girl and threw her in the passenger seat of his old rusty pick-up truck. He looked once more at the green eyes of the girl and laughed, suddenly taking off onto the road.  
  
****  
  
It was only one week and 6 days until Halloween would come. Everyone was hyped up except Raven. Everyone was pleading her to wear a costume.  
  
"Aw, C'mon Raven, you have to wear something," Beastboy whined. "How about this one?" he said, holding up a witch costume. She pushed it aside, "Or this one?" she threw the devil costume he was holding and stepped on it.  
  
"I'm not wearing anything for Halloween, it's a waste of time and it's a waste of money. Why do you insist of doing this every year," she replied harshly. He looked at her with puppy eyes, literally turning into a puppy. She glared for a few minutes as he turned back into a regular human being.  
  
"Starfire's not the only one who can resist the face," Beastboy complained.  
  
"I've always resisted 'the face', idiot," she scolded. He cringed. Cyborg laughed at him while playing video games. Starfire giggled, not know what 'idiot' meant.  
  
"Titans! Meeting in the rec. room!" Robin's voice echoed through the intercom.  
  
"We already are here, Robin," Cyborg said through.  
  
"Ohhhh," Robin said. A few seconds later, he came in to the rec room and looked at everybody.  
  
"What? We're wasting time right now," Raven implied. He smirked at her. Finding himself doing it, he blushed a bit but continued.  
  
"The police and detectives can't solve a crime and are in need of our help," Robin started.  
  
"What are we being called for?" Cyborg and Beastboy interrupted.  
  
"We'll find out," Raven answered. They let out a soft, 'oh,' as everyone boarded the boat to go across on.  
  
As they traveled through the large group of people busily asking officers if they've seen their missing teenaged girls they were attacked by a drug addict. He was clinging onto Raven's flowing cape. She put her hood back up.  
  
"Hey you sexy mama, wanna take a look into my apartment?" he slurred. Apparently he was drunk.  
  
"Get off of me, now," she warned. He didn't listen and started to hug her legs, throwing up by her shoe, almost landing on Cyborg.  
  
"Whoa, you better get that thing away from me now or I'll smash his face in," he explained. The drunken man on Raven's leg smiled, his nose flaring and the bags under his eyes were dragging.  
  
"Hey, you heard her," Robin started. "Get off of her now," the man still didn't listen. Raven tried to shake him off but he held tight. Raven tried gliding around above ground, but he still held tight. She landed down by the police but dragged with him on.  
  
"Didn't you hear her?" he said. The man fell asleep, still clutching her leg. Robin grumbled. He grabbed Raven by the stomach but she refused by pushing him away.  
  
"I don't need your help," she rejected.  
  
"But, he's on your leg, what can I do? We have a meeting to go to," he said.  
  
"Fine," she retorted. He grabbed her stomach and pulled while she shook off the drunken man gently. An officer rushed in.  
  
"Sorry, we have a lot of cases to check on, I'll just leave him on the bench over there," he apologized while indicating to the bench right by the office. They nodded and kept walking, while Robin pulled Raven by the arm. When they reached the chief's office, Raven pulled away.  
  
"We need your help. There's a serial-murderer on the loose. He killed girls from various schools and districts. We've searched a few days, but no clues. We're still at it, but we need help," the chief asked in general.  
  
"We'll do it," Robin volunteered them all.  
  
"Alright, can you all come over to the detective's office across the street?" he asked. They nodded. While they headed over, Robin kept staring at the calm lucidity of Raven's face. She glanced at him.  
  
"What?" She wanted to know why he was staring at her for so long. The walk- light suddenly flickered to a man, indicating for them to walk. Standing right by her, he shrugged and went ahead. She stood still for a few seconds but reached up with them before the light turned red. When they walked into the office of the detective, it was just a mere apartment but when they were lead up to his room, it turned into a forensic science lab.  
  
"What is this called?" Starfire gaped, pointing to a microscope.  
  
"It's something to look up close with," Cyborg answered, surprised and excited with all the equipment in there. Beastboy examined the powder and sniffed it, making him gag. Raven stood to the side with Robin.  
  
"Glad you like," a man with a rich deep voice called out. He was wearing a plaid red shirt made of cotton and jeans with hiking boots. "Well, I guess you guys want to see the evidence before we start looking?" He ran a hand through his black hair and smiled. His straight teeth gleamed.  
  
"Sure," Robin answered for the team.  
  
"By the way, my name's Erick, if you wanted to know," he claimed. He smiled as he took out the box with the pieces of evidence against who did the murdering. "Aha! Found it!"  
  
He pulled out a zip lock with a piece of blue cloth. Erick held it up to the Titan's faces.  
  
"Uh. is this our Christmas present?" Beastboy implemented. Erick laughed.  
  
"Oh gosh, no. This was found in one of the hands of one of the murdered," he answered, trying to make it the spookiest sounding ghost story, but failed in the making.  
  
"May I see?' Raven asked in manners.  
  
"Sure!" he smiled, handing over the cloth in the zip-lock. She placed out her hand from under her cloak and grabbed onto it. She opened it and looked. "Hey! What're you doing? You might destroy it!"  
  
"Don't worry, there will be no harm done to it," Raven said. As she was walking towards the microscope, she pulled it out with bare fingers.  
  
"Hey!" Erick whined. "Ah well, looks like you know what you're doing." Raven nodded.  
  
"Thanks-" she began but suddenly stopped, standing still.  
  
"Rave? Rave. Raven?" Robin called out, grabbing her shoulders. The rest gathered around her.  
  
****  
  
It was no dream, it wasn't flash back and she definitely wasn't falling asleep. Her eyes weren't closed, nor were they looking at anything. It all seemed so vivid, like she was there.  
  
****  
  
She was seeing sweaty palms- wait. she was feeling sweaty palms- no. it was something else, she had sweaty palms. Raven was looking at three girls and felt herself smile at them. They all looked terrified, except one, she looked half-dead already so she didn't worry about it. Their clothes were ripped, their faces solemn and they were binded to a wall with chains.  
  
****  
  
She felt herself gripping a wooden stick. She was beating them with it. Why? She didn't want to know and she felt pure pleasure in doing this. Raven dropped the wooden stick and took a crow bar. With delight, she plunged it into the first girls head, the half-dead one. She saw a single tear roll down her eyes as it came speeding down. Her long, blond, stringy elbow length hair covered the rest of her face. And she fell over just like that, but Raven did more. Standing over her, she grabbed a hook and pierced the back of her neck, dragging it across the spine. Blood splattered everywhere as the girl's bones penetrated through the skin so it showed. Crimson blood even splashed onto her face. She looked at the metal curve and licked the blood-stain hooked. She tasted every little drop and released it.  
  
****  
  
She felt her self being shaken. someone was calling her name and she was trying to reach back at them, but she couldn't. The motion picture of murder was engraved in her mind. She saw the look of death and felt revenge in her heart.  
  
****  
  
"RAVEN!" a boy screamed out, gripping onto her. She was being held onto, tightly while being shaken at the same time. She looked up to see who her carrier was.  
  
****  
  
"Robin?" she mumbled. He grinned.  
  
"I- you were possessed or something, and you were-" he began.  
  
"Um, thanks, but let go of me now," she scolded. He smirked and let her go gently. She pushed him away.  
  
"What happened?" Erick asked.  
  
Raven kept silent.  
  
"Are you alright?" Starfire asked slowly, as if Raven was the naïve alien.  
  
Raven waved her hand around and nodded.  
  
"Really, I want to know what happened," Beastboy said.  
  
Raven looked at him in fear. Robin suddenly moved through from the back gripped her shoulders.  
  
"Tell us, are you in danger, what happened?" Robin interrogated.  
  
"It was like I was him, but it's impossible," Raven told. They all took a step back except fro Robin who remained clinging to her shoulders.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"He killed her," she whispered, looking at the clock. It was already 9 PM, and she didn't want to freak her self out.  
  
"I don't understand," Robin said, trying to figure out was wrong with her. He looked into her eyes. "Tell me, what did you see? What happened?"  
  
"I was looking through the eyes of the killer." 


	2. Beating Heart, Racing Mind

Chapter 2: Beating Heart, Racing Mind  
  
A/N** SORRY ABOUT THOSE FLAMERS!! BUT THANKS SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME. :D anyway, with out further ado, here's my second chapter!!! ^__^  
  
Robin kept his hands on Raven's shoulders.  
  
"What?" he said. Raven shook her head.  
  
"It doesn't matter," she muttered. Robin just looked at the other team mates and shrugged as they shrugged. He let go of her slowly.  
  
"Let's go home then, Titans," he declared. They all nodded and walked out the door. Raven, however, stayed behind.  
  
"Raven, is it not that you are feeling well?" Starfire asked, flying back to her. Beastboy and Cyborg were out in the hall, waiting. Robin held the door open, leaning on the door frame. She shook her head once more. "Raven?"  
  
"I'm fine! Just go home without me. I have business to attend to," she replied harshly.  
  
"Bu-si-ness?" she repeated.  
  
"Business: commercial, industrial, or professional dealings," The moody, gothic girl answered for her.  
  
"Oh." the Tamaran whispered.  
  
"Alright, Raven, you stay here then and we'll go. If you need us, you know what to do," the leader told.  
  
"Of course," she said blandly. She mocked him and held out the walkie- talking device.  
  
"Er- good, I guess," he smiled and walked ahead of the group. After everyone was out the door, Raven turned her head and attention to Erick.  
  
"Uhm. what?" he asked, pushed up his sleeves on his arm. His black hair now ruffled from running his hands through it over and over again.  
  
"That," she interjected, pointing at the blue cloth. "There seems to be a memory wave from who ever owned that piece of a shirt."  
  
"I don't understand," Erick said confused.  
  
"I saw through the eyes of the person how owned the shirt," she explained.  
  
"Oh, you mean- you mean- YOU KNOW WHO THE KILLER IS!?" He jumped up and looked her way.  
  
"No-"  
  
"Oh." he intervened again.  
  
"Let me rephrase that: I can see what the murderer is doing. I can touch any object and see through their eyes and if I concentrate, I can read their thoughts. I can help you with this," Raven stated. There was a long silence as he looked thoughtfully at the cloth. She continued, "If you want."  
  
"Sure, sure," he agreed. He looked at Raven.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
Erick held up the cloth to Raven.  
  
"Do you want to try it again?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Maybe later. I'm more concerned about my friends," she declared, remembering that it was Beastboy's and Starfire's night to cook as a team. 'Not a good thing,' she thought.  
  
With that, she teleported to the streets and glided over the river home. She smirked to herself when the tower was close by. "Teen Titans in Jump City. Who would've thought?"  
  
Upon entering her home, Starfire rushed to her.  
  
"Raven! It is awful!"  
  
"What's awful?" she quoted.  
  
"Our cooking! I have attempted to make potatoes of the mashed and Beastboy has tried to make gravy that is covering the toh-fuu balls!" she yelled in despair. Raven set her eyes at the door leading to the kitchen. Black, icky gooey substances were oozing from under the door. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And what happened?" she interrogated.  
  
"Well- while I was creating the potatoes of the mashed, Cyborg and Beastboy were arguing about the meat of a chicken and cows. I had tried to stop the arguing but I have spilled the gravy by knocking it on Cyborg. He became very angry and tried to blast the bowl full of balls that are lettuce but every thing has become disorganized and I do not know what to do about the potatoes of the mashed!" Starfire began to sob. Raven looked at the black goo seeping from the doorway. The Tamaran wept on her shoulders.  
  
"Is that it?" she asked, pointing at the glop. Starfire lifted her head and nodded while wiping away the tears.  
  
"Y-ye-y-yes," she stammered. Raven glared at Starfire who shook under her eye.  
  
"Alright, then," Raven started. She walked to the kitchen where she found Cyborg on the counter. He was standing, pointing his cannon at the goo. Beastboy was hanging onto the cybernetics' leg, whimpering.  
  
"You gonna help or not?" Cyborg asked, indicating Beastboy. Beastboy just shook his head.  
  
"Nuh-uh man! That thing's trying to kill us!" The green teen pointed out. He then glanced at Raven in the door way. "Help us!" Saying those words, the black slimy substances tried grab the boys.  
  
Starfire and Raven glided over to them.  
  
"Are you in need of rescue?" Starfire asked, still wiping the tears at her eyes.  
  
"No duh! Get us out!" Beastboy pleaded. Raven stared at them while Starfire grabbed both of them by the wrists and carried them out of the kitchen. The telekinetic raised her hands and flicked her wrists around.  
  
"Azarath- Metrion- ZINTHOS!" she chanted. Saying those words, the glop evaporated into the air. She set her feet back down and walked over to the island table in the center of the kitchen. It was in half. The porcelain salad bowl that was holding the tofu and gravy mix was shattered and splattered all over. She walked over and cleaned the counters and mopped the floors. It was near midnight when she finished and Cyborg and Beastboy were still fighting. Starfire just sat on the couch, watching them.  
"I told you! I want meat! Not tofu covered with gravy or sticking mashed potatoes!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"So!? It's my turn to cook! I can make whatever I want, man!" Beastboy snorted back at him. Just then Robin walked in. Starfire's face lit up and glided to his side.  
  
"Robin! You have arrived to converse with us!" she cheered. Robin smiled at her.  
  
"Actually, I'm just here eat dinner. So where is it?" Robin asked.  
  
"It would be here, if he didn't blow up the kitchen!" Beastboy yelled.  
  
"I wouldn't have blown it up if you didn't make that shitty thing you call tofu!" Cyborg yelled back.  
  
"Whoa! Hold it, guys! We'll just have take out!" Robin affirmed. Raven walked out, having a break from cleaning.  
  
"Again?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah! This is our third week in a row! If we keep this up, we'll be broke! I need the money for my 'baby'," Cyborg begged, emphasizing on 'baby'.  
  
"You can fix your 'baby' later," Raven said. "Besides, we have enough as it is right now."  
  
"Fine," Cyborg agreed. Afterwards, Robin took out the phone book.  
  
"Uh guys," Robin started. "You can choose." He threw the book at Cyborg and Beastboy. They just nodded and looked through.  
  
"Oh! Let us order our banquet of food here!" Starfire exclaimed pointing at Pizza Hut.  
  
"We ordered there already, like a billion times! When we call, they know it's us!" Beastboy explained.  
  
"Oh," she let out. They were still discussing which restaurant to eat from. Raven was still trying to wash the left over goo that was stuck to the bowl. Robin walked in.  
  
"This place- why is it clean?" Robin asked Raven.  
  
"I fixed it," she told him, despite the fact that the island counter of the kitchen was broken.  
  
"Oh, well nice job," he stated, smiling at her. Raven blushed a bit, unaware that she was. Robin walked behind her, watching her clean the bowl. "Here, I'll help." He picked up a rag and dried the wet bowls.  
  
"You don't have to help me," she said.  
  
"I want to," he told her. Raven blushed once more.  
  
"Robin-"  
  
"What?" he intervened.  
  
She shuddered in nervousness while Robin placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Er- nothing," she said. Raven couldn't tell Robin that she was seeing through eyes of people. As she took a hold of another rag, the same thing happened.  
  
"C'mon, you can tell me," she heard Robin trail off while the vision took over her.  
  
She seemed to be looking at two guys. She felt herself clap and cheer. The one who possessed Raven sub-consciously jumped up and down and spin around.  
  
The two guys were Cyborg and Beastboy. then, that meant, she was experimenting on Starfire.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" Robin asked.  
  
"I'm fine," she confirmed. Raven couldn't believe it. She could experiment through others eyes too.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Robin phrased again.  
  
"No," she conjured. She wanted to talk about it. She wanted to tell him. She wanted confess.  
  
'Wait,' she thought to herself, 'I don't like him. This is pathetic. I don't like anyone.' She shook her head.  
  
"Why are you shaking your head?" Robin questioned.  
  
"Nothing," Raven affirmed. "It's nothing. You can finish this by yourself right?"  
  
Robin nodded.  
  
"Ok. I'm going to the roof to meditate," she declared.  
  
"Uh- sure," he smirked. Raven glared and he changed his face to relaxed view. She teleported to the roof and tried to think. Hours after hour, she got up and touched the door knob. She saw and felt another point of view. This time it was through Robin's eyes.  
  
The one holding Raven's mind was staring at a mirror. Shirtless as Robin was, Raven didn't mind seeing him like that; after all, they had seen him without his uniform top more than they wanted to. But this time, she felt her fingers grab onto his face, peeling off the mask. She was about to see who he was. She was about to see what he looked like.  
  
This was too much. She couldn't betray Robin like that. He, did, after all didn't want them to know his true identity until it was the right time. Raven let go of the door knob and teleported to her room. Looking at the clock which displayed 5:16 AM, she dressed into pajamas and plopped into her bed, her heart was still beating and her mind was still racing. 


	3. Realize This Fear

Chapter 3: Realize This Fear  
A/N** THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!! ^^ and if you want more Raven Robin  
sutures, I think I have some in my favorites... check both stories and  
authors!!^^; You can also read my other story if you want. ^^;;; heheh.  
  
"Yo! Raven! Time for breakfast! Yo! You in there?!" Beastboy shouted out while banging on her door. He had been doing this for about 10 minutes and unfortunately for Raven, she had been awake since he first called her name. During those 10 minutes, she had been brushing her teeth, combing her hair, changing and all those essential getting-ready-for-the-day activities.  
  
Groggily, she got up, opened the door and glared at Beastboy, "I heard you the first time."  
  
"Oh, then why didn't you tell me?" he asked.  
  
"I replied by saying that I heard you," told the ever-so-annoyed- Raven. He cringed under the flare of her eyes.  
  
"Ok, ok, don't get so mad, jeez," Beastboy complained. He raised his hands in the air while walking down the hall. "Robin! Get up! Time for bre- " he stopped shouting as the door slid open.  
  
"You woke ALL of us up," Robin assured. He walked out, being followed by the shape changer.  
  
Downstairs, Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy and Robin were sitting at the table, eating pancakes, syrup, bacon and eggs with hash browns while French toast remained at the side. All were eating. With a few minutes passed and surprisingly, no word had spoke out at all.  
  
Starfire was uncomfortable with the eerie silence and attempted to speak but the phone rang.  
  
"I shall go fetch it," she chirped. Taking her time, she picked up the phone and began talking, "Hello!? Erick?! What is it that you want?" The boys covered their ears as she screamed as loud as she could.  
  
"You don't have to scream so loud," Cyborg pointed out. Starfire looked at him big-eyed and sighed out an 'oh'.  
  
"Then. what is it you want?" she whispered this time, barely audible if it weren't for Beastboy's critter ears. The rest furrowed their eyebrows. "Huh?" she asked herself as the phone levitated by its self out of her hands. "Hello Erick?" came a monotone voice. Raven glared at Starfire as she also cringed. The empathetic quickly retreated and set herself on the couch. Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire eagerly ran to the closed door and pressed their ear against it.  
  
"Perhaps this Erick is wanting for Raven on a date?" Starfire inquired. Beastboy and Cyborg stuck out their tongues. Robin shot his sleepy eyes open and spit out the coffee in Beastboy's food.  
  
"Ew!!!!!" the metallic man and the green boy protested.  
  
"That's sick, man-" Beastboy began. He was quickly interrupted.  
  
"I am a man?" Starfire asked, pointing to herself. Beastboy shook his head.  
  
"That's not what I mean!" he yelled.  
  
"Shut up, algae thing. The point is that Erick's A LOT older than Raven. Like 78 years old or something. If they went out, that would be- be." Cyborg tried to explain. The words were on the dangling cliff of his tongue.  
  
"Total rape?" Beastboy finished. Robin bit his tongue to not say anything.  
  
"Exactly!" Cyborg shouted in agreement. Starfire looked at them with an innocent expression.  
  
"However, it is easy to believe that they do like each other. Raven did stay over last night," Starfire detailed, playing detective.  
  
"Oh yeah." they both trailed. Beastboy and Cyborg looked at each other.  
  
"Dude, after we left, they probably went to some fancy Frechanese dinner. That's why Raven didn't eat with us!" Beastboy thought up. Robin stiffened his body.  
  
"And then after they went to a movie!" conjured up Cyborg. The boy wonder winced at the thought and twitched his left eye.  
  
"Afterwards, they traveled back to his "ment of the apart" and followed with a mouth to mouth session!" Starfire joined in. Robin began choking on his food. Beastboy and Cyborg stared, non-blinking at her for awhile. Given another minute, the two cried because of how much they've laughed. "I do not understand. Is that not what most teens do?"  
  
"You mean making out?" Cyborg stated through little fits of laughter and sobs. Their thoughts soon drifted back to Erick and Raven.  
  
"Passionately!" Beastboy added. Robin choked, cringed, and coughed all at once. Another burst of laughing sent the green teen hero to the bathroom. Cyborg's face was tomato red.  
  
As the laughing continued Robin thought thoroughly. 'If Raven and Erick are going out- that's a first for Raven-...' He frowned upon the thought. 'Why the hell would they go out in the first place?' Upon the thought, Raven quickly strode in the room. Robin noticed his team mates ran to sit down.  
  
"You don't have to sit like that. I know you were eaves dropping on me. And we aren't going out- he's 24 and I'm only 15," Raven scolded. They all gave a quirky smile. Robin just pretended to read the news paper.  
  
"Sure," Cyborg quickly interrupted.  
  
"What were you guys talking about?" Beastboy smirked.  
  
"Nothing," she confessed. The others weren't too sure of her. "He wants me to come over later tonight."  
  
"Whatever for?" Starfire asked. She wasn't sure.  
  
Raven only glared at them. "Nothing that concerns you."  
  
"Dinner and a movie?" Cyborg asked. She shook with rage.  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't worry Raven, I support you and Erick going out," Robin stated, hiding himself behind the newspaper. He blushed from jealousy. 'What.. am I doing? It's not like I like her or anything.'  
  
"I'm not going-"  
  
"ERICK AND RAVEN IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love; second-" Beastboy and Cyborg sang. They were cut short by Raven's fury.  
  
"At least I haven't tried frenching a Barbie," Raven bit back, glaring at Beastboy. Sincerely, she had nothing against Cyborg, except he was a bit . obnoxious. The green teenager stayed silent while Cyborg kept on singing.  
  
"You tried... Frenching a Barbie?" Cyborg asked. Beastboy blushed. "EW!! GROSS!" Starfire laughed, she didn't know what a Barbie was, or what 'frenching' was for that matter. Robin stared at Beastboy wide-eyed.  
  
".Hey! No I didn't!" Beastboy conjured up. He blushed a whole deal.  
  
"Sure- just stay away from me," the cybernetic man ordered.  
  
"I DIDN'T!! IT'S NOT LIKE A DID IT IN A WHILE ANYWAYS!"  
  
"So you did do it?" Robin affirmed.  
  
"No-" he began.  
  
"Yes, you did," Raven confirmed.  
  
"Fine then, just once! But I never tried it again," he pouted.  
  
"You did it three times. Once last year, another time in May and again last week," Raven smirked. Beastboy blushed.  
  
"That's sick," Cyborg admitted. Starfire looked at them, confused.  
  
"That's not the point anyways, dude! We were talking about Raven's boyfriend, remember?!" Beastboy argued back, tapping at his temple. He quickly changed the subject back to Raven.  
  
"Oh yeah," Cyborg agreed. Robin clutched the newspaper, ripping it. He grinded his teeth together. Beastboy smirked as Starfire smiled, finally happy that they were now talking about what she understood.  
  
"Raven, have you arranged a date?" she asked. Raven violently shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm not going out with him. I'm just discussing the search for the serial killer right now," Raven explained. The Tamaran only nodded.  
  
"Sure," Cyborg and Beastboy ended the debate. The telekinetic stomped out of the room and shut the front door behind her.  
  
Gliding slowly above the lake, it took her half an hour to go see Erick.  
  
"Have the cloth ready?" she demanded. He nodded. Erick was careful not to touch with his bare fingers but used tweezers to hold the cloth. When he dropped the cloth, the views took place.  
  
She was in the back of a class. Everyone was patiently watching the TV about ATP and RuBP and what would happen if they were mixed in with 6-C, CO2 and everything else. In front of her was a list, and it appeared to be names. The title simply read: "Girls to Ask". Before she could read the list, someone slightly shook her.  
  
Raven dropped the cloth and looked at Erick.  
  
"What was that for?" Raven asked. She looked at him and noticed someone behind her.  
  
"Robin's here," Erick said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she insisted asking.  
  
"Just-"  
  
"You aren't here to check if I was going out with Erick, were you?" Raven commanded answers from him.  
  
"No, nothing like that at all," Robin acknowledged. "Just wanted to see if you were alright." Raven nodded.  
  
"M-m-e an-n-uh-d you... d-da-dating?" Erick stammered. He blushed at the thought; "You're too young for me!" he smiled.  
  
"Of course," she replied. She sat on a chair and held out her hand and levitated the cloth to her. "This time, I'll try waking myself up. If I don't in an hour, then you can force me to be awake." Those final words lingered in Robin's mind as he was confused to what was going on.  
  
With delight, Raven found that she was adding to the list. She forced the person to read it with much mind energy. The person she was trying to posses felt a slight tingle and knew it was someone trying to get inside his mind. He didn't know who it was but asked out loud to himself:  
  
"Hey!? GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
  
Raven noticed the teacher and students calming him but she stayed forcing his eyes to go down to read the paper.  
  
Meanwhile, Erick explained why Raven had been coming and staying later at his apartment.  
  
'Good,' Robin thought and let out a relaxed sigh.  
  
"Why? Do you like her? Don't worry I'm-" he assured.  
  
"I don't like her," Robin lied. He wasn't really sure of what he thought about Raven.  
  
"It'll come to you!" he grinned.  
  
"Hey it isn't like that!" Robin tried fighting back but Erick just grinned and said nothing until his jaw dropped. "What?"  
  
"Raven." he mumbled.  
  
Raven's eyes were wide open. They hadn't been staring at anything, anyone or anybody. She sat in her chair, her face was lifted and facing Robin. There were no eyes in her sockets, just white in it. A bit scared, he traveled over to Raven and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
No response. It was odd. She usually spoke back but she didn't. It was like she was hypnotized.  
  
"I SAID GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! STOP! AGH! MY EYES!" The boy she was possessing screamed.  
  
"Ew. what's wrong with him?" one girl asked. Some other students shrugged.  
  
"Is he being possessed?" another examined. All were around Raven. They stared at her. One student tried to poke her eyes but the teacher slapped his hand away.  
  
"Someone go call for emergency!" She ordered. "Johnson, go now!" that student nodded and ran out the door.  
  
"We need an exorcism in here, not a doctor," someone muttered.  
  
"Alright, then Jackie, you go call the nearest church," the teacher commanded once more.  
  
"Where's the phone book?" she asked. The teacher pointed at her desk as Jackie withdrew her cell phone.  
  
"GET OUT NOW!! GET OUT!! GET OUT!! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! RAVEN!"  
  
"Raven?" one student quizzed.  
  
"Yeah... the Teen Titan? I don't think she'll do something like that," a boy admired. Raven was disturbed to hear him mutter, "She's hot!" The boys were hooting but she still tried to read the list.  
  
"GET OUT NOW!!" with effort the boy she possessed pushed her out of his mind.  
  
Raven blinked and returned back to normal. Robin placed his hands once more on Raven's shoulders and blushed, withdrawing his hands. She blushed but shook her head. With heavy breaths, she looked into his eye.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" he asked. Erick was behind him and was also concerned.  
  
"He's coming to our tower. I don't know when, I don't how, but he's coming," Raven stopped and breathed in. "He's going to kill me." She rubbed her temples. Sure she had powers, sure she was stronger than an average woman, but- What was she to do?  
  
'OK, OK. he's just human. Nothing to panic about, right?' She thought. She shook the thought away and the fear from her eyes disappeared just as quick. 


End file.
